A Heart's Will
by Elenya1
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS UP!! Yana is an Elf living in Rivendell. She is head over heels in love with the Man Elodon. But when Elrond decides her destiny as one without Elodon, how can Yana manage living with Legolas when her obsessive lover wants her back? PLZ R/R!
1. Love is Home

Disclaimer: All of the people and places and other names that you have heard of are property of J.R.R. Tolkien. All others belong to *me* - Elenya – copyright 2002.

~*~ A/N: This is my second fic!! And a true work in progress… I'm hoping this one will be popular! It is different… Like, it takes place in another time, using the same LOTR characters. There has been no War of the Ring, but it still takes place on Middle-earth. You know, like the same people, but different plot line all together. Well, enjoy!! *elenya*

Yanira stepped lightly up the hillside.

"Yana!" someone was calling her name and she knew just who it was.

Grinning, she reached the top of the hill and saw him standing there. She rushed into his arms, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Elodon, it has been so long! I have missed you so much!" Yana said softly, looking into his deep brown eyes.

"I have missed you as well. My thoughts have been with you all the while I was gone. Is Elrond here?" Elodon asked.

"I thought you looked somewhat preoccupied. What is the problem?" Yana asked, concerned. She had not seen her love for many a month and had been worried about him. He had gone on a hunting trip, to Eryn Lasgalen*, it seems, and returned only a few hours before. He rushed to see her first because he knew he could not live another moment without her.

"No, everything is fine, but I wish to speak with Elrond. Wait… He doesn't know, does he?"

"Of our love? Nay, he does not. I cannot tell him for he would not allow it. He seems to think it right that I, as well as his daughter Arwen, should marry only into our own kind," Yana replied, with a note of slight disgust in her voice. She loved her guardian very much, for she had lived with him and his daughter for almost 1,000 years now, but she did find some of his beliefs too conservative.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that it was safe to talk to him, and that he wouldn't decapitate me for falling in love with his precious almost-daughter," Elodon replied, laughing.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He knows not of our love. But I think we must find a way to tell him. For I cannot go on like this, being apart from you. I want to be with you always! And anyway, he has learned to accept Arwen's love for Aragorn, so I see why this is no different."

"I will return in a moment, my Love, for there is imperative business from Eryn Lasgalen of which Lord Elrond must know." And he left Yanira standing, gazing at him with utmost love and adoration.

~*~

Elodon knocked loudly on the door of the Main Room in the House of Elrond.

"Enter," came a loud, booming voice.

Elodon entered the room, bowing in respect.

"Lord Elrond," he began, "I bring news from the Kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen. A delegation from the Kingdom will arrive in two weeks time. Among them will be the Prince, Legolas, son of Thranduil. They wish to stay here for a few days, perhaps, to see this fair city. And I was hoping I may stay here, as well, my Lord, till they come. Perhaps I can be of assistance with the number of guests arriving?" Elodon asked carefully. He really wanted to stay in Rivendell to be with his love Yanira, but he knew Elrond would not want to hear this reason.

As it was, both of them did not get along very well. Elrond felt that Elodon was not a very rich person, in many aspects. He did not like the Man's personality or his background. When Elodon first came to Rivendell, some five years before, he had told Elrond that he was from a wealthy family of nobles in Gondor. But Elrond soon found out that he had lied, and that he came from a middle-class family. Elrond did not care for actual wealth, but he did not approve of the fact that the Man had lied to him. 

Elodon did not like Elrond's over-conservative beliefs and cautious behavior towards other people. He wished greatly to tell the Elf of his love for Yana, but he knew that he would never comply with the wishes of the younger couple.

"Well, Elodon, I suppose you can stay here. It matters not. And I am sure you would be of great help when The Prince and his company arrive. Thank you for your offer," Elrond replied, somewhat warily.

"Thank you, my Lord." Elodon stood still in his position, waiting for Elrond to dismiss him. He wanted greatly to see Yana again.

"You may go, Elodon. I will see to it that a room is kept ready for you."

Thanking the Elf, Elodon left the House.

*Eryn Lasgalen: It is the name of Mirkwood in times after the War of the Ring and I thought it would be more appropriate for my story as there has been no War of the Ring. And even before the War, Mirkwood was called something of the sort… ;)

~*~So… How do you think it's coming? Please review!! And your criticism is always welcome… as long as it is constructive and not mean!! If you review, I might put more up, and more interesting events are yet to come I PROMISE! I do not like rushing things, and I am sure that you will be surprised to see the turn of events of this story! Thanks a bunch!~*~


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: All of the people and places and other names that you have heard of are property of J.R.R. Tolkien. All others belong to *me* - Elenya – copyright 2002.

~*~A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed!! I hope my response cleared up a few misconceptions. I hope I can get this story good and all of your encouragement is welcomed. *hugs* elenya~*~

Yana stood on the balcony, waiting for Elodon to arrive. She had been disappointed when he hadn't been able to stay with her awhile longer before rushing off to talk to Elrond. And she had been expecting a kiss on his first meeting with her after a month! She sat down on the cushioned seat, waiting. The sight of a waterfall made her think of previous nights where she and Elodon sat together, just talking. He told her of life in Gondor and she spoke of her life since she came to Rivendell and before. She remembered telling him for the first time of the reason why she came to Rivendell to live under the guidance of Elrond.

~*~

'Well, it all began when I was about 800 years old ,' Yanira had told Elodon. 'I was living in Eryn Lasgalen, with my parents. But then, my parents decided to move here to Rivendell and I was heart-broken. I loved it in Eryn Lasgalen. My father worked as a guard at the palace of the King Thranduil and we lived a few miles from the palace. It was a wonderful life. I had many friends and enjoyed learning the arts of war from my father. And when my parents suggested that we move to Rivendell, I didn't want to go. Weeks later, we still hadn't moved and my father was called on grave business to travel with the King to Lothlórien. So my mother and I stayed in Eryn Lasgalen. However, my father then proposed the idea that I should journey to Rivendell to learn the arts of healing from Elrond. Him and my father were great friends and when Elrond received word of the idea, he thought it was great. So I was made to travel to Rivendell and I have been here ever since.'

'Why haven't your parents joined you here?' Elodon had then asked.

'My father was killed while defending the King. My mother died because she was heart-broken. She tried to travel to Rivendell unescorted one night, to live with me, but was killed on the way. No one knows the precise reason as to how she was killed.'

At this point, Elodon had kissed her, apologising for the loss of her parents.

~*~

Yana was jerked from her memories by a soft touch on her shoulder. She turned and saw Elodon. She turned back, smiling slightly. She was going to play hard to get.

"Yana," Elodon said, "I came back to you."

Yana only nodded, but moved further away. Elodon stepped quickly in front of her, staring. He had played this game of hard to get with Yana before, and he knew that she would surrender sooner or later. 

Yana challenged his stare. She glared at him.

"Are you mad, my Love?" he asked, solemnly.

"Of course I'm mad! You saw me for the first time in a month and you didn't give me a present. I thought that I would give you a second chance now, but it looks like you blew it."

"Oh, I see now… You want a present!" And with that, Elodon pounced on her and kissed her. Her back was flat against the wall and she struggled to move. Then she stopped resisting and let herself put her arms around her love. They kissed for what seemed to be an eternity, but broke apart when Yana pulled back and sighed.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

In reply, Elodon kissed her lightly. They sat together, her head on his shoulder, looking at the setting sun in peace.

~*~How's it coming, do you think? Please review and tell me what you think!! More interesting events are soon to come… Like when the Prince arrives!! But you might have to wait another chapter for that! ;-)~*~


	3. Arguments and Amends

Disclaimer: All of the people and places and other names that you have heard of are property of J.R.R. Tolkien. All others belong to *me* - Elenya – copyright 2002.

~*~Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I've been busy… Well, anyway… I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review this chapter, too! Thanks everyone! Namarie… hehehe ;)~*~

"Yana!" It sounded like Elrond's voice calling her name. It had been almost a fortnight since Elodon first came back to Rivendell. 

"Yes?" Yana questioned, walking to where Elrond was sitting in his favorite chair in his library. 

"My dear child! I cannot believe it has been so long since you first came to live here, with me. You were but 800 years old, and now you are 1,799. How time has passed!" Elrond said. He was clearly happy about something, but Yana did not know what. She only nodded, to show she was listening.

"You have grown so wise and so beautiful!" Elrond continued, "And so dear to me, like a daughter. You are as close to me as Arwen is."

Yana could not see where this was going, and she had promised to meet Elodon in a few minutes. She could not be late. They might not have as much time to be together since the party from Eryn Lasgalen would be arriving the next day. Elodon would be needed to help with the party's stay in Rivendell to ensure they were most comfortable. Yana did not even care why the party was coming for she did not know the reason and would care less that they came. She was angered that she would not be able to see as much of her love after the Prince arrived with his stupid delegation.

But Elrond kept talking. "Well, Yana, I think the time has come."

"For what?" Yana asked, uncertainly.

"Yana… This is hard, but I think it is time for you to get married."

"WHAT?" Yana burst out. She was angry now. How could Elrond suggest a thing like that. Well, at least, he better have not had anyone in mind because Elodon and her were still trying to think of a way to make Elrond agree to their marriage.

"There is no need to yell, my dear! It was only a suggestion and I did not say you had to. Besides, I do not have anyone in mind… At the present time. And I will of course let you have your say in your marriage. It is your destiny and I will never make you do anything that you do not agree to," Elrond tried to calm her down.

"Okay, I am sorry," Yana apologised quickly. She waited for Elrond to dismiss her.

"You may go now, Yana. Oh, one more thing. I want you to accompany me when I greet the party from Eryn Lasgalen. They should be here in the evening tomorrow, so we will be having a feast to welcome them."

After nodding in assent, Yana left the library quickly. She knew Elodon would not care if she was late, but she wanted to be with him so bad!

Yana reached the spot where she and Elodon agreed to meet. He was sitting on a lone rock, staring into space.

"Elodon! I have news!" she almost screamed.

He turned quickly. "What sort of news?" he asked.

"Bad news. Elrond wants me to get married!" Yana rushed on before he had a chance to say anything, "He said that he will not choose a husband for me. Well, he really said that he would not make me do anything I didn't want to. So I don't know."

"Oh no…" Elodon's brow was furrowed. "But maybe if we told him, he would say it's okay for us to get married, since it is what you want."

"Somehow I doubt that. He says that he wants me to be happy and I know he does! Because he is like a father to me! But I really don't think he would be very happy at me marrying you," Yana replied.

"Why not?" Elodon shot back angrily. "What's wrong with me? I am a hard working man! I can earn a good living and I could make you happy! You would be happy with me! Why should Elrond object? We have waited long enough, and I shan't wait any longer!" 

"Oh Elodon! I am sorry! I did not expect you to get angry! It is not that I think Elrond would object because you are not a good person! You must understand that Elrond has different views and I just don't know what to do!" Yana said exasperatedly.

"Yana, you need not apologise. It's just that I'm so frustrated! I love you so much and I could not live without you. I will marry you one way or another." He said this with such fervor that Yana looked up at him, startled. His eyes were looking at her with so much passion.

Elodon wrapped his arms around Yana's slim body. She gazed into his brown eyes and closed her own blue ones. She lay her head against his chest, her soft blond hair falling about her face. She looked up once more and found herself in a deep kiss. The couple stood there for a long moment, kissing, savoring every minute. Elodon soon let his kisses trail down her neck. He teased her with light, playful kisses. He soon found his way to the neckline of her dress, acting as though he was threatening to venture even lower.

"Elodon!" Yana said, walking away. She knew Elodon would never take advantage of her yet she walked away from him.

"Come on, Yana, I was only playing!" Elodon smiled at her.

Smiling back, Yana strode towards him once more. The couple sat down together on the lone rock, just fantasizing what life would be like if they were married.

~*~Eeeek… Done with this chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I hope you like this one!!! ­*hugs* elenya~*~


	4. Prince Legolas Arrives

Disclaimer: All of the people and places and other names that you have heard of are property of J.R.R. Tolkien. All others belong to *me* - Elenya – copyright 2002.

~*~A/N: thanks for the reviews!!! So encouraging! :) Okay, onward with the story! Ooooh when's Leggie coming?! Hehehe~*~

"Yana, are you ready?" Arwen called, entering the other Elf's room.

"Yes, Arwen, just about. I only need to fix my hair. Do you think you can help me?"

"Oh course, Yanira! When would I not help you!" Arwen crossed the room to where Yana was standing in front of her mirror.

"Why is Elrond making a big deal over this visit from the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen?" Yana asked, curiously.

"Well, they are coming to see Rivendell, just as a visit, so Elrond wants to make it most comfortable for them," Arwen responded, rather vaguely.

"I see. But then, why am I made to dress so properly and welcome them so?" 

"Yana, you know that my father wants to make the best impression possible, and he wants everyone to be well dressed and mannered. That is it; there is no other reason."

"If you say so," Yana replied, suspiciously.

Arwen pulled half of Yana's blond hair into a ponytail, leaving the rest free on her shoulders. Yana was dressed in a royal blue gown with faint prints of flowers creeping up the sleeves and skirt.

"Okay, now my father is expecting you. You are to accompany him."

"And where will you be, my dear?"

"I will be with you, as well," Arwen replied, laughing.

The elegant Elf-ladies walked to Elrond's library, knocking on the door. He called for them to come in.

"Ah, both of my young ones! So beautiful!" Elrond said, admiringly.

"Well, then, Father, should they not be arriving any moment?" Arwen inquired.

"Yes, they should. Shall we wait in the courtyard?" Elrond asked, offering both his arms to the ladies.

~*~

After an hour had elapsed, the party from Eryn Lasgalen had still not arrived.

"I wonder what is taking them so long?" Elrond thought aloud.

Suddenly, Elodon appeared, taking them all by surprise. Yana had to resist the urge to run into his arms. Elodon had been asked to scout the border in order to ensure that the arrival of the Prince and his people. 

"Lord Elrond," he began, "the party approaches. They were caught off guard by a band of Orcs in the forest, and were forced to fight them. They will be arriving shortly and sent me ahead to tell you. I think one of them may be injured, but I am not sure."

Thanking Elodon, Elrond readied an area where he could heal any injured Elf. While Elrond was busy, Elodon stole a quick kiss on Yana's bare shoulder before she shooed him away in apprehension of Elrond.

The sound of approaching hoofbeats alerted Elrond, Yana, and Arwen that the group was but a few miles away. Elodon's ears could not pick up the sound from such a distance.

Soon, the hoofbeats were so loud that even the ears of the Man could trace them.

"Lord Elrond," called a fair Elf from the back of a grey horse. His blond hair fell upon his shoulders, shining brightly. "Greetings from Eryn Lasgalen! The King Thranduil sends his regards. I am Legolas, his son."

"Greetings, Legolas, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen. But I was told a member of your party was injured?"

"Yes, that is true. Actually, four were."

"Oh my!" Arwen cried. "Are the wounds very serious?"

"No, just a few slashes with a sword," Legolas replied.

"Yana, come, let us aid Father," Arwen called.

It was then for the first time that Legolas noticed the fair lady standing nervously beside the Man Elodon whom he had been introduced to earlier. She was beautiful!

The beautiful Elf strode away, preparing a healing salve for the injured, of whom Legolas was one.

"Here, be seated," Arwen said, gesturing to eight empty cushions for the eight foreign Elves. "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond, and she is Yanira, ward of my father. She has lived with us for many years."

Yana smiled her greeting, still concentrating on the healing salve. Arwen and Elrond cleaned the wounds of Legolas and the other three injured Elves of Eryn Lasgalen. 

Yana walked to each of them, applying the salve.

"Lady Yanira," Legolas said, cringing slightly as the salve burned into his skin. 

"Does it pain? The salve?" Yana asked softly.

"Somewhat, but that is okay," he replied, smiling at her concern.

"Well, I'm almost finished, Prince Legolas, so you may rest."

But Legolas did not want her to be finished. He liked her soft touch on his arm. Her beautiful blue eyes bored deep into his every time he looked into them. They were pools of silver, glistening in the moonlight of the evening.

She walked away, to the next injured Elf. After healing everyone, Elrond showed each Elf to his room, telling them to wash and come down for the evening meal afterwards. 

Legolas, once in his room, could think of no one else but Yanira, the striking blonde Elf.

~*~

Yana set up the table for an extra nine people, including Elodon. She wanted to sit near him, though not too close. She was to sit near the head of the table, since she lived in the House of Elrond. The eight Elves of Eryn Lasgalen entered the Dining Hall. Elrond seated himself at the head of the table and Arwen sat next to him. Yana sat down across from her. Then Elrond told the other Elves to be seated in the next few chairs. Yana frowned for this left the last seat possible for Elodon to sit in, farthest away from her.

"Lord," she said to Elrond, "do not you think it more correct for Elodon to sit closer here? For he does live here, kind of…"

"Yana, we are entertaining a prince! He is to be seated, with all of his subjects closer to the head of the table."

~*~Sorry, ends so quickly… I have to go now because I have to go out of town tomorrow and I need lots of sleep. Hehe.. Anyway, I may not write in a while, so sorry! Bye!!! *read my other story's most recent chapter for the full details* elenya~*~


	5. Love and Reminiscing

Disclaimer: All of the people and places and other names that you have heard of are property of J.R.R. Tolkien. All others belong to *me* - Elenya – copyright 2002.

~*~A/N: Sorry, everyone for the long gap between chapters!! And the last one ended too suddenly for my liking. But I had to end quickly for my mum was yelling at me to go to sleep. It was past midnight and we had to go out early in the morning. So she was angry and telling me to get off the Internet and sleep. But now, I have more time… So I can write. I hope you guys like my story so far!! Enjoy this next chapter… Ohhh what's going to happen with Legolas????? :-D~*~

Yana frowned at her guardian, but he did not notice. Elrond was about to ask for dinner to be served and he had no time to listen to the pleas of his ward. Yana sighed and seated herself once more. She knew that Elrond would not listen to her, and it would be a futile attempt even to try and get him to listen. And she did not want him to figure out that she was in love with Elodon. He would surely throw a fit!

"Good evening my good Elves! I would like to welcome you to Rivendell. I hope your stay here is as comfortable as any. Now, we shall commence the meal!"

On cue, the servers walked into the Dining Hall and served the meal.

Yana gazed down the table to where her beloved was sitting. She gave him a small smile but turned back to Elrond and glared. Then an idea came to her. Perhaps she could excuse herself early from the table and meet Elodon secretly in the courtyard. She tried to signal to the Man, telling him of her plan, but he was engaged in a conversation with the Elf next to him, who was interested in the weaponry of Gondor. She decided she would just play it by ear and try giving him a signal later. She ate very little, choosing to watch the guests. She was curious about these Elves from Eryn Lasgalen. She gazed from Elven face to Elven face till she let her eyes wander to Prince Legolas' fair face. He was watching her too. When their eyes met, he smiled serenely, making Yana blush slightly, smiling back. He was very handsome. _Nearly as handsome as Elodon,_ she thought. She tore her blue eyes away from his, though somewhat reluctantly. 

After another twenty minutes, Yana was getting bored. Arwen and her father were engrossed in a discussion with Legolas, over something having to do with his home and the King. But such talk bored Yana. Stifling a yawn, she interrupted Elrond. "Lord, I am weary and not feeling too well. May I be excused from the table? I apologise, but I feel the need to rest."

"Of course, my dear, you may," Elrond replied. He took notice of the looks Legolas kept giving Yanira and smiled to himself.

Yana smiled politely to the guests and slowly strolled toward to door. She stole a glimpse at Elodon. She winked at him, and he nodded, realising that she wanted him to meet her outside. He would wait perhaps ten minutes and then ask to be excused.

After Yana left the House of Elrond, she found her way to the balcony on the hill. She sat down on the bench and sighed contentedly; soon she would be in the arms of her lover, somewhere she hadn't been for two weeks. The lovers had barely been able to see each other since the first day they had been together again. Elrond always found something for Elodon to do, like scouting the area or teaching arts of weaponry along with other swordmasters. Yana was always busy being a lady. She was forced to be meek and quiet. The one thing that she could do was to learn skills with the bow and sword. She had been made to learn for more than five hundred years! She was quite skilled and often took time to practise. It was a way to get away from the troubles in her life, such as her love's predicament. She contemplated ways to tell Elrond. _I should be allowed! Arwen has been allowed to love a Man, so why mustn't I? Elodon is a fine man, though Elrond does not seem to think so. He may have lied once, but only to gain friendship! Elrond should forgive him! I love him! I will marry no other._

"Excuse me, Lady," a voice startled her.

She rose from her seat and turned around. "Yes?" She recognised the face of Legolas. "Yes, Prince Legolas? Can I help you in any way?"

"No, no. I hope I am not disturbing you," he said.

_Of course you are! _Yana thought irritably. Elodon would be here any minute and this prince was wasting her time. But outwardly she said, "No, not at all. Please, be seated!" She gestured to a seat next to hers.

Legolas sat down and smiled as she followed suit. "My Lady, you intrigue me. You ask to be excused from the evening meal, feigning sickness and weariness. Yet you come here, rather than retire to your chambers. May I ask why?"

Yana let out a pleasant laugh though inside she was irritated. The prince seemed nice enough, and she did not want to ruin what might become a good friendship. Yet she was impatient. When would he leave? "Prince Legolas. I was indeed tired and ill-feeling. Yet I chose to come here because I enjoy fresh air. It seems to make me feel more comfortable than sleeping would."

"Ah, that I understand. I, too, enjoy fresh air."

"Is the meal finished?" Yana questioned. She wanted to know if Elodon would be arriving soon.

"Nay, it is not yet over. I asked to be excused. I wanted to take a walk for I --- I miss my home. I mean, I have been out travelling before, and many times at great lengths. Yet I miss the atmosphere of Eryn Lasgalen and I was hoping that, if I walked around, I would get to know Rivendell better and feel more comfortable here."

"I am glad that you chose to do so. I hope your stay here is pleasurable," she replied, genuinely. She now felt bad for the harsh thoughts she had thought earlier. Legolas was like any other being; he had feelings, too, and he missed his home. So she decided to make some small talk with him. She did not know how long the party would be staying in Rivendell, but wanted nonetheless to get to know the prince better.

"So what journeys have you gone on before?" Yana asked.

"Oh, many!" he replied. "I have travelled to Lórien once for I heard it was the fairest of all Elven land. But I am afraid that I have become quite taken with Rivendell and the many beauties of this fair land," he replied, looking deep into her eyes. He gently placed a hand over hers, causing her to shiver inside. But hiding her thoughts she swiftly withdrew her hand.

"Well, I have not been to Lothlórien, and I do not want to go. It was there that my father was killed and I wish not to see such a treacherous land!" She spoke so vehemently that Legolas was taken aback.

"I am sorry, Lady," he said quietly.

Yana sighed. "Nay, it is I who should apologise. I am very sorry. I do not know what came over me! I have not spoken so --- so passionately about my father's death since when it first happened."

"May I ask how?" 

"I once lived in Eryn Lasgalen," she began. Legolas' face altered at the sound of the name. So she had lived there once! "It is my land of birth. I lived there with my parents until I was 800 years of age. Before then, my father, protecting the King, had to travel to Lórien. My mother and I continued living in Eryn Lasgalen."

Here, Legolas' eyebrows furrowed. "Your father worked for my father?"

"Yes, he was a member of the Royal Guard. As I was saying, my mother and I stayed in Eryn Lasgalen. But then it was said that I should go to Rivendell and live under the guidance of Lord Elrond. I would be taught healing powers. I was quite reluctant to go, for I loved my home and I did not wish to leave my mother. But I was sent. 

"In that time I received word that my father had been killed. He --- he risked his life for the king and died." Her voice trailed off.

Legolas looked at her in horror. Her father had saved his father's life. "Your father's name… Was it Raiolas?"

Gasping slightly, Yana said, "Yes! But how…?"

"He is greatly appreciated and loved and missed still in my kingdom. My father constantly reminisces of that day and often told me the story of how your father saved his life. My father was greatly indebted to him and always wished there was a way he could pay him back," Legolas told her.

"Well, that is all in the past," Yana said, looking away.

"Please, go on with your story," Legolas prodded gently.

"My mother, in Eryn Lasgalen, then died of heartbreak. She wanted to visit me in Rivendell, but she left unescorted and was somehow killed. Many thought she had taken her own life, though I do not wish to think of it." Her usually stable and musical voice broke. Tears formed in her eyes and crept down her fair face. She quickly wiped them away.

"Ever since I have stayed in Rivendell with Elrond. He has become somewhat of a second father to me; him and my father were great friends."

"I am sorry, my Lady," Legolas said softly.

Yana nodded slightly and turned her head away.

Suddenly a voice was heard calling, "Yana, are you up there?"

"Elodon!" Yana said drying her eyes. She got up from her seat and rushed to the side of the hill. She stopped abruptly, realising Legolas must be wondering why she had ran to greet a Man. But she did not care. "Elodon, I am here! Do you need something?"

Elodon climbed the side of the hill. "Yes, I need…" he began playfully, "then broke off because of the look Yana gave him. "Oh, Your Highness," Elodon said when he saw Legolas. 

"Elodon," Legolas said pleasantly. "Well, I must be off for I am weary after travel. I will see you both tomorrow. Good night."

The couple bade him good night and waited for him to go back into the house before settling down together.

"Yana?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What were you two talking about?"

Laughing, Yana replied, "My dear Elodon, you need not become jealous. Since I had once lived in Eryn Lasgalen, we were talking about common aspects. And he says that his father often speaks of mine. But no more than that, I say. By the way, what took you so long?"

"Oh, my dear. Your guardian likes to see to it that I am busy and have no time to do anything I please. But enough talk for now," Elodon said teasingly.

He crept closer to her and kissed the tip of her nose. He then kissed her lips, his hands roaming around her waist and shoulders and chest. He kissed her neck, with such passion, Yana did not want it to end. And it didn't. Not for a long time. 

The couple sat together, hidden from prying eyes, kissing. Elodon's hands lay upon Yana's shoulders, slowly sliding her dress from off her. But she wouldn't let him. Only her shoulders were bare, but the Man's kisses found their way all on them. Yana looked into his eyes for a moment, sighed happily, and let herself melt once again into his warm body.

"I cannot live without you, Yana," Elodon said huskily.

"And I cannot live without you. There must be a way for this to work. We can get Elrond to listen and consent to our wishes. He must! He is not blind, not to see our love," Yana proclaimed.

"We will find a way."

And for another hour the couple lay together, kissing and whispering and looking at the stars. Then they parted, so reluctantly, to each other's separate quarters, promising to see each other like this the next night.

~*~That was a longer chapter, and I'm glad. I feel like I have made it up to you all for not writing a good chapter in a while. Please review, good stuff, bad stuff, but whatever it is, please be nice! It's my second fic so I'm not too experienced! Thanks everyone!!!~*~


	6. Confessions of the Heart

Disclaimer: I only own what you have not heard of in other than this story! =D

~*~A/N: Well… I haven't updated in… Forever, it feels like! And I apologise for that… I was just re-reading chapter 5 of this story, to get the feel of writing it again, and I realized how sickening Elodon is. I'm sorry, but I find him thoroughly disgusting… LoL. Anyway, here's chapter 6!!~*~

OH AND ONE MORE THING: I don't know much about archery (unfortunately) so the part where Yana is practising archery is not that great… Soz about that! :)

The next morning, Yana awoke when the bright sunlight hit her face.

"Yana, it is time to wake," Arwen said, tapping the other Elf on the shoulder.

Mumbling something incoherent, Yana slipped out of the covers and into the washroom.

Arwen laughed and left the room, wanting to speak with her father. She, too, had noticed the glances the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen had been giving Yana the night before.

Stepping down the stairs quickly, the dark-haired Elf-maiden walked into her father's study room.

"Father?" she called.

"Yes, Arwen?" he asked, stepping from behind a large bookshelf where he had been reading a book.

"I – I wish to speak to you about a matter that has come to my mind."

Her father nodded for her to continue.

"Well," she began. "Last night, I could not help but notice that Prince Legolas was looking at Yana. I was wondering if perhaps you noticed it as well?"

Smiling, Elrond replied, "I did, my dear. I am hoping that he will wish to marry her. It is not that I wish for Yanira to leave the Kingdom of Rivendell, but I feel that it is time for her to marry. And Legolas is a match worthy of her."

Arwen smiled softly. "I am happy for her, then. I do wish that she will get along with him." Arwen left the room, and headed back upstairs to her own quarters. 

Meanwhile, in her room Yana was dressing in mint green tunic and fitting pants fastened with a brown belt buckle at her slim waist. She had dressed so because she decided that she would practise some archery that morning, as she had not had the time to do so for about a month now. She went to the shed that contained some weaponry. Grabbing her favourite bow (made of wood of a mallorn tree) and the matching quiver containing fifteen arrows, she made her way to the archery field. 

She propped up a target onto a tree about sixty feet away from where she was to stand. She stood with the proper stance and nocked an arrow. Soon, the arrow was flying swiftly towards the target, which it hit with an immense amount of power. Smiling with satisfaction, Yana got ready to shoot another one.

"Good morning, my lady," a voice came. 

Yana turned to see who had spoken. "Prince Legolas," she replied, smiling.

"I asked where I could find sufficient space for practising archery and was told that this field was common for practise. However, I did not know that you would be here."

"I come here often. I love archery, and swordfighting, and have not been able to practise either for a long time now."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Legolas asked.

"No, no, not at all!" Yana replied. "In fact, it will be nice to have some company."

Smiling, Legolas set up another target, about twenty feet behind where Yana's was.

He jogged back to where the she-Elf was standing and shot an arrow quickly; it hit the target in the center. He smiled at Yana again, this time with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, bewildered. "Do you think I cannot shoot a distance of eighty feet?"

Feigning innocence, he replied, "Of course not! Did I say such a thing?"

Yana looked at him, holding her head high. She nocked another arrow and shot it directly at Legolas's target. It split his arrow in two.

Legolas was impressed. "You are very good at this!" he said.

Yana blushed. "Not really. I just have been practising since I was young. Besides, it is the one thing that makes me feel as though I am my father's daughter. He was the first to teach me archery and I feel closer to him when I am practising."

Legolas nodded solemnly, unsure of what to say. Her face was so somber and sweet that he wished that he could just hold her tightly and love her, making her happy forever. _Do not get too ahead of yourself,_ he told himself. _First, befriend her!_

And that is what he planned on doing.

"So, my lady, could you please tell me what some of the more interesting aspects of Rivendell are?"

"I would be delighted to, Prince Legolas, but only under one condition."

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"Please do not call me 'lady'. Just Yana will do."

Legolas grinned. "As you wish. However if I must comply with that wish, I must ask you to refrain from calling me 'Prince' all the time. Just Legolas will do."

She giggled. "As you wish."

Legolas's blue eyes locked on hers, making Yana blush a shade of rose and looked away. "Now," she began, "when you are in Rivendell, there are many things to see. Mainly, however, I would suggest that you should enjoy the outdoors. There are several beautiful sights, including many rivers, streams, waterfalls, and forests. Also, if you get a chance, explore the House of Elrond. It is lovely! There are many libraries, filled with books on Elven lore and legend, as well as history on everywhere in Middle-earth."

"I am sure I will enjoy that," Legolas replied, genuinely interested. "Do you enjoy Elven lore?"

"Oh I do, very much!" Yana replied. "I find the history of our people fascinating. I study it often in my spare time. In fact one of my favourite places to go is Elrond's private library and study. It contains some of the most wondrous works of art and writing of our people."

The two Elves continued to talk for some more time, the archery left forgotten. Unbeknownst to them, Elrond was in his private quarters, watching the two blonde Elves. He seemed very interested in what was going on between them. And the significant glances Legolas was shooting Yana were still present as well as her blushing every time she caught him looking at her.

~*~

Another week had passed since the group from Eryn Lasgalen had arrived. Yana and Legolas seemed to be spending a great deal of time together, talking about the land in which both had been born. They became close friends and chatted often. This was soon being noticed by many. 

The other seven Elves who had come from Eryn Lasgalen began joking about it amongst themselves, saying that they would be returning to their homeland with another among their party. 

Elrond and Arwen spoke about it to one another and Elrond wished that Legolas would speak to him and ask for Yana's hand in marriage.

However, Yana did not want to fall in love with Legolas. Surely she knew that he was vying for her attention, and she often smiled to think that she had gotten a Prince to fall in love with her. But she knew that it was not possible for her to love him. She still loved Elodon, the man of her dreams and her only love, and she was quite content with him.

Yana refused to fall for Legolas's obvious charms. He was handsome, sweet, caring and loving. He would surely make a wonderful husband, she often thought to herself. But Yana cared not for such intentions. Legolas sometimes made her uncomfortable, talking to her softly and when no one else was around. It was difficult for her to resist his charm, but she did. She just kept reminding herself to remain faithful to her first love. And besides, Legolas made a wonderful friend, and keeping him as just a friend would make her more than happy.

But Legolas, on the other hand wished for something more.

~*~

"Yana, I wish to speak to you about something I feel is important," Elodon began one night that the couple was sitting under a shading tree.

"Yes, my love?" Yana asked, looking into the eyes of her lover.

"It has come to my mind that the prince of Eryn Lasgalen has been paying too much attention to you. He has seemed to have fallen in love with you." Elodon said this with slight bitterness of voice.

"Oh, Elodon!" Yana reprimanded. "I do not love him, I love only you! So it is not for you to worry about. Yes, I do agree he has been paying a great deal of attention to me and I am quite sure that he is somehow attracted to me. But that is no reason for you to think that I love anyone but you. Alright?"

Her lover nodded, pulling her closer to him. "If he bothers you, you will tell me?"

Yana was slightly startled by this comment, but said nothing except, "He will not bother me."

"If he does?"

"He would not. But yes, I will tell you if I am uncomfortable with him."

"There's my girl," Elodon murmured into her soft hair.

That night in her bed, Yana thought of her conversation with Elodon. _He's so protective,_ she thought. _But I love him. He should just realise that I would not forget him and fall in love with another. I do not love Legolas and have no wishes to marry him. _Thinking these troubling thoughts, she fell asleep.

~*~

The next morning woke Legolas with a start. The first thing that came to his mind was a thought of Yana. He smiled to himself as her picture came to his mind. _I love her,_ he thought. _I want to marry her._

But a troubling voice at the back of his head said: _Does she love you?_

Legolas shook the thoughts from his head and went to the washroom to bathe and get dressed. This morning he would speak with Elrond.

"My Lord?" Legolas called.

"Yes, Prince Legolas, please come in," Elrond said.

Legolas stepped cautiously into Elrond's private library. "There is a matter on my mind that I wish to speak with you about."

"Pray continue," Elrond nodded.

"It is about the Lady Yanira. I – I would like to ask for her hand in marriage."

Elrond did not show a look of surprise. In fact he merely smiled. "I am glad you mentioned this, Legolas. I was hoping that you would speak with me about this. I have noticed the attention you pay to Yana and I have realised that she is happy when she is with you."

"My Lord, I must confess that I have fallen in love with her. I wish that you would give your consent to my marrying her."

"Legolas, if it is my consent that you wish for, you have it. Please, I will speak with Yana about this matter now, if you will just excuse me."

Knocking on the door of Yana's bedchambers, Elrond called for her.

"Yes?" Yana replied opening the door.

"My dear, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course," she replied smiling, letting the elder Elf in.

"Yana… Do you remember when I spoke to you about your marriage?"

"Yes," Yana replied uncertainly. The smile left her eyes and it was replaced by a look of puzzlement. 

"I still believe that you should get married soon."

"But –"

"Wait," Elrond held up his hand. "Before you begin a protest, just listen to me."

Yana put her hand over her mouth, her eyes widened.

"I feel that you will not be in discord with this arrangement," he continued. "I have noticed the amount of time you spend with Prince Legolas and he has asked me today for your hand in marriage."

"Wha – what?!" Yana shrieked. "Please, I do not understand. I am to be married to Prince Legolas? This cannot be happening," she moaned.

"Why do you react this way, Yana? I was under the impression that you like the Prince very much."

"I – I do," she replied sitting down shakily. "But I do not love him, my Lord. I cannot marry him." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why not, Yanira? He is an Elf worthy of you. He is caring and understanding and a good being at heart. You would learn to love him."

"I cannot," she said again. "I cannot marry him and I cannot learn to love him."

"Why not?" Elrond asked again, his voice raised slightly. "Yana, I am doing what is best for you."

"How could you know what is best for me?" she yelled, standing up quickly. "How do you think you know? I do not love the Prince I do not want to marry him! I am in love with someone else!" 

Yana's ice-blue eyes widened as she heard herself say this and her hand flew to her mouth.

"What did you say?" Elrond asked, his voice deadly quiet. "You are – in love? With someone else?"

Shaking, Yana backed up against the wall, tears pouring down her fair face. "I am sorry," she whispered. "I was afraid to tell you. I am sorry."

"Yanira… Who is it that you are in love with?" 

Yana whimpered and mumbled something.

Elrond stepped closer to her and she cringed. "What?" he asked.

"Elodon," she gasped.

~*~OK, I think that's enough for now! =D Hope my update was worthwhile! Review, please! And let me know what you think!~*~

Review here.


	7. A Choice of Guilt

Disclaimer: I disclaim all you know~

A/N: That was a good cliffie, huh? Hehe… Sorry, I thought it was pretty good! Well, here's chapter 7! And thanks to all my reviewers! Just too lazy to type your names out, ::looks sheepish::

_"Yanira… Who is it that you are in love with?" _

_Yana__ whimpered and mumbled something._

_Elrond stepped closer to her and she cringed. "What?" he asked._

_"Elodon," she gasped._

Elrond stood back aghast, his fiery eyes wide with disbelief. "You are in love with that man from Gondor, Elodon?"

Yana gazed upward, avoiding his gaze as pearly tears incessantly trickled down her cheeks. But Elrond stepped closer to her and forced her chin down, causing her to stare directly into his eyes.

"Yanira, I asked you a question," Elrond said, his voice layered with unmasked fury.

Choking back a sob, she closed her eyes. She took several deep, shuddering breaths and stood straight, poised as ever. "Yes."

Releasing his grip on her chin, Elrond straightened his back as well. "Why did you not speak to me of this matter before?"

"I knew you would not agree to it!" Yana said, her voice filled with sadness, contempt, and anger.

"There is a good reason behind why I would not, and will not!"

"What is it then?" she asked, glaring at the elder Elf. "You would let your own daughter marry a mortal man, only because he is king. Elodon is a fit man, worthy of your respect. His only flaw, and I could not even call it that, is that he is not of high social status! I would expect _you_ to not care about materialistic things like that!"

Elrond raised his hand high, as if to slap the blonde Elf. Inwardly, Yana cringed, but she kept her head held high.

"You dare speak to me this way? I who have kept you sheltered since you were so young?"

At this point Yana broke down. "I – I'm sorry! I was not thinking–"

 "Yes, Yanira. Please think before you speak aloud! Aragorn, yes, he is a king. But that is not the reason I have accepted his proposal to marry Arwen. Aragorn was always true and faithful to me and his love for Arwen is true as well. Your Elodon deceived me before. How could I trust him now? He lied about a trivial matter such as his social status, how could I trust him with something as precious as my best friend's daughter?"

Yana slid to the floor, her lavender coloured dress pooled around her body. She kept her head on her knees, and wept.

Elrond knelt down next to her. "Yes, Yana, I love you as if you were my own daughter. I would only wish for the best for you - the best is what I would only give for my daughters. You and Arwen are as precious as life to me and I would want you to live forever in happiness!"

Yana looked up at the dark-haired Elf next to her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He laid a hand on her arm and looked at her, not with warmth, not with anger, just a gaze of thought. "I see that you love Elodon now, but there is something I do not trust him for. He has not proven himself worthy of my respect in many ways and I have reason to treat him the way that I do. I would be happy if you would accept this proposal from the Prince of Mirkwood."

Yana's eyes filled with tears once more. "Please… May I have time?"

Elrond looked at the maiden whom he had raised as his own. "Yes, Yana, take your time."

He left her room, closing the door quietly behind him.

~*~

From her bedroom window, Yana could see Elrond speaking with Legolas. His face was grim, his eyebrows furrowed. But Legolas merely smiled and shook his head as if to dismiss the gloomy atmosphere. Yana knew what it was they spoke of. Sighing deeply she got up to go sit on her bed.

Feeling the silken blue sheets under her fingers, she lay down, her feet dangling over the edge of the bed. 

_Elodon_, she thought. _What can I do? I love you so much, but I must uphold my honour with Elrond. He is right, he has done so much for me and what am I returning him with? My selfish behaviour. _

Evening fell on Rivendell; Yana did not leave her bedchambers. Undressing into a thin sleeping gown, she slipped under her covers. Staring at the pale glow from the moon that was emanating through her window, she fell asleep.

The next morning, after bathing, Yana dressed in a special gown of silk. It was a deep scarlet shade, its brocade in a leaf pattern, embroidered in fine gold gossamer threads. She plaited her hair, two thin braids on the sides of her head, tied together at the back. She crushed a rose petal, one that had fallen newly from the blossoms that were in the vase on her dressing table, and dabbed its scent on her neck.

She was ready.

In matching scarlet shoes, Yana walked slowly down the marble staircase. She walked up to Elrond's private library, where he was every morning at this hour. She hesitated, but tossing a stray strand of gold hair from her fair face, she took a deep breath. Lightly, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard his voice come.

Opening the door slightly, just enough for her body to fit through, she entered.

Elrond turned around. Meeting his eyes, she looked down.

"Yes, Yana?"

Sighing, she forced herself to look up at him. "I – I came to tell you of my decision."

Elrond nodded for her to continue, his expression grim.

"I have chosen to accept the proposal and marry Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood."

Elrond's frown changed to a look of bewilderment. Then he smiled. "Thank you, Yana. You do not know how good this is! Thank you so much!"

Yana forced a smile, but it did not look convincing enough. "Yana?" Elrond began. "I see that you are not happy with this decision."

Yana stood straighter. She seemed to be having to do this a lot. "I am not happy, but I will learn to be. I can learn to love, my lord. I do not love Legolas now and I am in love with another. But it is one thing to love for oneself and another to love for others. I love Elodon, I still do. And I cannot forget that. But I chose to marry Legolas because I know it is a good choice for the future. I will learn to love him," she repeated. 

Elrond embraced her. "Yana, you are brave. Very brave. Many strong Elves I have known have not been able to leave one love for another. I am asking you for a favour so large I know not the scale of it. But I do know that in the end this choice will benefit you. Please, trust me."

Yana simply nodded and left the room.

As soon as she was outside the chamber, in the hall, she felt tears rise once again, along with the lump in her throat which had not really left her since the previous day. She blinked rapidly, hoping to stop the tears from overflowing, and she ran outside of the House.

~*~I know, not too long, eh? Well, I hope you enjoyed and I will write more later! It's a tad too late for me to really write a lot, so yeah.. hehe, sorry! But I hope I have satisfied you a bit! Bye loves!~*~


	8. And Reality Became Her Truth

Disclaimer: Must I have one on every chapter? I don't own anything you don't recognise!  =D

A/N: Hello, readers! Thank you soo much to those of you who reviewed! It means a lot to me and I'm so sorry I don't update enough! It's just, with being in school and all, teachers are not very sympathetic to the creative cravings an author feels. So I cannot write when I want to… But I've tried! And here it is, chapter 8!

Warning – Elodon gets a tad… physical in this chapter. Not enough for an R rating or anything, just telling you :)

Once outside, Yana stooped over next to the trunk of a tree, catching her breath. Her iced blue eyes were filled with tears and she fought to keep her poised countenance. Tears would be of no assistance to her now. She knew that she had made a decision that she would have to keep. It was a matter of her honour, a matter of honour for Elrond and Rivendell as well. She would wed the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, binding the ties between the two regions forever.

"Yana?" a voice startled the she-Elf. Holding her head high and willing the fresh tears to disappear, she turned to the voice.

"Legolas," she said, once she realised who had called to her.

The Prince bowed his head slightly. His keen eyes took notice of her own blue ones, and the look of glassiness and moisture they possessed. Yet he chose to say nothing of this. "Yana, how do I find you this morning?"

Yana took on the part of the shy maiden speaking with her fiancé, and she did not meet his gaze, smiling slightly. "Very well, thank you. And you?"

He merely nodded, taking delight in the light blush that crept over her cheeks. "Now, I must ask you something. I know you already know of the matter I am about to speak to you of, but I wanted to hear your answer from you."

Yana still kept her gaze away from Legolas as he continued, "Will you marry me?"

Biting her lip, outwardly to keep from smiling, inwardly to keep from crying, Yana replied, her voice soft, "Yes."

Legolas's serene face broke out into a full grin as he held the blonde Elf before him in a new light. She would be his wife. He loved her and surely she loved him back. He took her right hand in both of his, kissing the back of it. Gently Yana pulled away, finally meeting the gaze of her soon-to-be-husband. She smiled, though the smile did not spread to her eyes. They remained determined, set in her determination of what she had to do.

~*~

That evening, Yana was nowhere to be found. Elrond, Arwen, Legolas --- All three had searched for her among the gardens, courtyards, rooms and every other place they would think to look at the House of Elrond.

Only Elodon knew where she was. She lay on the swing of the balcony where she had first met him five years earlier. She lay on her back, hands on her face. She had not wept throughout the day, though her eyes threatened to overflow at any approaching moment. She kept her hands over her eyes, blocking out even the dimming light of the sun. She was too tired.

Suddenly, she felt a hand trace the side of her body, sending a shiver up her spine. Slowly she uncovered her eyes to find Elodon standing above her. Yana sat up slowly as her lover made to sit next to her. After he sat down, he pulled her into his lap.

Burying her head in Elodon's shoulder, Yana held him tightly.

"Yana, what is the matter?" Elodon asked, caressing her back, twirling a strand of hair between two of his fingers.

The Elf did not respond but the tears she had held in slowly fell from her eyes. Feeling a tear upon his neck, Elodon's brow furrowed.

"Yana, what is the matter?" he repeated. "Are you alright?"

Slowly Yana raised her face to meet the eyes of her lover. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her usually beautiful blue eyes were reddened. Her nose was slightly red as well. She lifted her arms around his neck. Sliding one hand to rest on his cheek, Yana closed her eyes, letting to more solid tears fall.

Elodon opened his mouth as if to speak, but Yana ran her fingers over his mouth, silencing him. She withdrew her hand, only to replace it with her mouth. She hungrily fought for a kiss, crawling completely onto him, pushing him down on the swing that was swaying slightly with her movement. Elodon responded by kissing her back deeply, forgetting her tears.

Only when she did halt the kiss herself did he again notice her tear-streaked face. She was breathing heavily, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Grabbing her shoulders roughly, Elodon brought her face close to his.

"What is the matter?" he nearly yelled.

Her eyes widened and she commenced to cry again, taking shuddering breaths. "What is the matter?" he said softer.

"Elodon…" she whispered. "Please…I…"

He grasped her delicate chin in his hand, forcing her to meet his gaze. He drunk in her beauty; even as she wept she was beautiful.

"Yana, speak to me," he said. He leant over to kiss her forehead, then her cheek, trailing kisses up to her ear, down to her neck. "Tell me," he murmured.

Yana gasped in pleasure, closing her eyes to his touch. Then fighting the delightful feeling he was giving her, she pushed him away gently.

"I – I can't, Elodon," she moaned. "I cannot do this anymore."

Abruptly Elodon let go of her. "Why not, love?"

Yana got up from her seat on the swing and walked slowly away. But she did not respond. Elodon followed her. He reached an arm across her slender hips and pulled her to him. She turned her head to rest on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Elodon," she began. She turned to face him. "I cannot."

His deep brown eyes implored her, begged her, to tell him what was going on.

"Elodon, I love you. And nothing that I am about to say will change that. But Elodon, I cannot go on loving you like this forever. In secret!" She pulled away from his arms.

"We can get married, Yana," Elodon said. "I will speak to Elrond!"

"It is too late, my love," she whispered.

Elodon's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. "What?" he asked.

"It is too late," she repeated. "Elrond has… he has disapproved of you for me. I told him of our love and he was angered."

Elodon made to speak but was cut off as Yana continued.

"He has accepted a marriage proposal for me. The proposal of Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen."

Glaring furiously, Elodon yelled, "How could he? How _dare_ he make this choice? Yana, didn't you fight him? Didn't you even try to change his mind?"

"I did," she cried. "I did, Elodon. He would not listen!"

"Then elope with me. Surely you have not accepted this marriage proposal yourself."

Taking a small step backward, Yana looked up into her lover's eyes. "I have."

Elodon strode forward, his hand raised. He slapped the she-Elf's cheek, her pale skin stained by a red mark.

Reaching up to touch her face where he hit her, Yana stepped backward again. "Elodon," she whimpered.

Elodon seemed to have realised in this moment what he just did and he began to take a step forward, trying to apologise.

"No," Yana said quietly, tears flowing down her porcelain-like face. "No, Elodon. I am marrying the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen and that is that. It is a matter of my honour and Rivendell's. And Elrond's. I will take no more."

She ran from the balcony. Elodon watched her go with disbelief; he stared at her silhouette as it ran into the House and away from him. She had run away from him.

~*~

The next morning found the House of Elrond in a dreary state. Elodon had sought refuge in the small cottage he had been lodging in during his stay in Rivendell while Yana had skipped the evening meal and went straight to sleep, hoping to escape from her trials at least for a little while. Even the weather seemed to be gloomy, thick clouds obscuring the sun from vision.

After washing and dressing, Yana finally spent the day out of her hiding. She fought to keep her tears in --- for good. All she could do now was pray that she would love Legolas.

This wasn't too difficult for at least they were friends. Yana liked Legolas's sweet, caring personality. He was also fun to be around; they had already spent many days just chatting or practising archery together. But before, Yana had been able to tell herself that she would later see Elodon, her lover, for a romantic time together.

Now Elodon was out of the picture. He snuck glances at Yana whenever he could, but she would try to avoid his gaze. It was harder for Yana to get along with Legolas now, knowing that he was her lover and their times together were romantic.

But today she decided to try and be Legolas's true fiancée. She spent the whole afternoon with him and they spoke about Eryn Lasgalen: what he knew and what she remembered.

Then Legolas said, "My father will be pleased."

Yana looked at him curiously.

"He wanted me to get married and I hadn't for so long."

"Wh-why not?" Yana inquired.

"I never met the right one for me," he said. Legolas looked into her eyes and took her hands in his. "Yana, I never felt so strongly about a person before. I know that I can make you happy. I know you will be happy. Please… I love you."

Yana returned his gaze, pleasantly astounded. Elodon had many times told her he loved her but it had always been out of passion. He would be kissing her and he would say it. He would be touching her --- no, she could not think of him. It hurt her heart too much. Instead she continued to look at Legolas. She smiled lightly, a blush falling in place on her cheeks. Before she could reply, Legolas leant forward.

He kissed her, lightly, on her lips. Yana was caught off her guard at first and she sat still, not knowing what to do. In a matter of seconds, however, she resolutely took her hands out of his and placed them around his neck. She tilted her head upward and deepened the kiss. He slowly opened his mouth and urged her own open with his tongue. She obliged and their kiss became more and more passionate. Legolas reached his hand up to tickle her ear and Yana gasped and pulled away. Elodon – he used to do that…

Legolas stared at Yana with concern. "I --- I am sorry, Yana," he said softly. "I did not mean for it to go that far."

She shook her head slowly, taking care that her eyes did not well up with tears. "No," she said, trying to smile as if it was nothing. "It's nothing, really. I'm sorry I was just a bit startled." She smiled nonchalantly.

But the air between them was slightly less friendly and a bit tenser as they walked to the Dining Hall for the evening meal again.

~*~OK folks… That's all for now! I'm tired… But I hope you liked it!! Ew, isn't Elodon a creep?! Leave me a review, something sweet hopefully :) *hugs* Elenya~*~


End file.
